my mobster of a boyfriend ON HOLD
by hardy101
Summary: Edward is a famous Italian mobster he goes to kill Charlie Swan but gets a better deal, his daughter. Follow Bella's life as she is brought into a life where all they do is kill can she survive or die trying.
1. Chapter 1

Bella Provo

hello my name is Isabella maria swan I am 17 years old and my dad is what people call a drug dealer I never fault he would someday use me as to pay the money off for his drugs and I never knew today was the day now I know what you are thinking my dad is a ass but that's on his bad days he dose have good days

"Bella get down here" I heard my father yell _oh god not again_ I thought I sighed and walked down the stairs to see my dad looking at me

"yes charlie" I asked he looked at me

"i am having my boss over now be a good girl and get the drinks ready and behave" charlie hissed I nodded my head and walked into the kitchen

I started to go to the cabinet and get the drinks ready I then heard someone knock on the door I heard charlie get up and answer it I heard noises I then heard charlie yell for my I grabbed the drinks and walked into the living room to see guys dressed up into suits with top hats I walked in and everyone's head snapped up and looked at me

"Ahh edward this is my beautiful daughter isabella" charlie said as he walked over to me and put his arm around my shoulders I rolled my eyes and turned and looked at the guys

" shes a cutie" I heard one guy say I snapped my head up and looked at him he had green eyes and had sexy bronze hair I looked at the rest of the guys to see them agreed with bronzie

"charlie you mind if we talk to you alone" bronzie said to my dad if he is even my dad charlie nodded his head and looked at me I set the drinks down and went up to my room and shut the door I could hear some yelling and I heard charlie begging

Edwards Provo

"boss the cars ready" I looked up and saw my guard Riley standing at the door I nodded my head and got up I grabbed my hat and jacket and walked out of the room

"morning boss" I nodded my head at Alec as I got into the car while him demeti Felix and peter followed me I put my hat on the seat next to me and looked at my guys

"so how much dose he owe Alec" I said as I put my head on the head rest

"50,000 sir" Alec replied I then snapped my head up

" I ether get my money today or I will kill him" I hissed everyone nodded at me

that is how it is my name is Edward Manson and I am the leader of one of the most powerful est mob around everywhere I have plenty names I am known as the god father and my favorite capo die capi people know better then to screw around with me and if they do screw around with me then they wont live a day to tell my father Edward Sr died of cancer a couple years ago I am 19 years old I am the youngest mobster but I am the most powerful guy out there I am on my way to charlie swan I been selling him my good drugs and it has been two years and he have not paid me back yet and I don't like that

"boss we are here" I heard peter say to me I snapped my head up and saw we was indeed infront of the swans house I got out grabbed my hat and put it on felix knocked at the door we heard a groan and then charlie apperd at the door and smiled

"ah boss what do I owe the pleasure to" he slarred I looked at him

"wheres my money chef" I said he frowned

"why don't we go inside and talk about it" charlie said as he stepped out of the door I nodded to my boys and we walked into the house I heard some noise in the kitchen

"someone home swan" Felix asked charlie smiled " that's my daughter Isabelle" he said I looked over at my boys

"daughter" I asked

"ah yes let me get her" charlie said he then yelled to her he called her Bella a few minutes later a hot girl came out of the kitchen holding drinks in her hand charlie went up to Bella and put his arm over her shoulder I saw her roll her eyes I smirked

"shes a cutie" I said as my guys agreed I saw her snapped her head up and she was checking me out

"charlie why don't we talk alone" I said I saw charlie node his head I then saw Bella go upstairs to her room and shut the door I then faced chef swan

"charlie I don't have time for this shit where is my money" I said I saw him frowned

"i don't have it but if you give me-" he started to say but I cut him off

"you don't have it" I hissed he shocked his head "look boss give me one week just one week and I will have your money" charlie begged but I know he was lieing he was going to run well that's not how I roll

"charlie I have given you plenty of time to bring my money to me and you failed no more chances I am done" I hissed I nodded to my boys I saw my guys walked to charlie but he started to back up and beg

"please there must be a another way" charlie said as the boys still kept walking to him

"no charlie enough is enough" I said I watched as Felix grabbed charlie but the neck and left him up

" please I will give you anything" charlie said I then frozzed

"anything" I asked I saw him node his head I looked over at Felix and he dropped him on the floor

" give me your daughter" I said I saw charlie head snapped up and looked at me

"what" he asked I walked over to charlie I got out my pocket knife and held it to his check

"you said you will give me anything I want your daughter" I said I then saw my boys smirking

"NO anything but her" charlie yell at me I shocked my head

"it is ether give me your daughter or we kill you and I will kill you both" I hissed as i put the knife deeper into his skin as i did this he started to scream

"okay okay okay deal deal you can have her" charlie yelled I smiled and dropped charlie I then turned to Alec

"go get her boys" I said as I pointed to the stairs I saw Alec and peter node and walked up the stairs I heard yelling screaming and crying

"no stop let go of me" I heard my cutie yell I turned and saw the was carrying her down the stairs along with a couple of bags Bella looked at me and then looked at charlie

"daddy tell them to let go" Bella screamed charlie frowned " I am so sorry Bella forgive me" charlie said back

"no you bastard how could you I am your daughter why would you do this to me" Bella said crying I put my hands up and the boys let go of Bella she ran over to the door but I caught her from behind she jumped as I put my lips to her ear

"my sweet Bella" I said to her but she never turned to look at me

"Isabella it seems your father would much rather give your life up for his but don't worry I will take good care of you my cutie" I said as I nibble at her neck but she turned around and looked at me

"i will become your slut" she hissed as she slapped me I let go of her and put my hand on my check Alec grabbed her "big mistake" Alec hissed at her I looked over at her

"i will let that go because I know this is a lot to take it but you ever hit me like that again I swear to you sweetie it will be the last thing you will ever hit again" I hissed she did something that shocked everyone

"and what are you going to do bronzie" she hissed I looked at her when she called me bronzie

"well princess I will cut off each of those pretty little fingers then I will show you how to use that mouth of yours on something that is worth doing" I hissed she flinched I then looked at Alec and nodded to the car he and peter carried out a yelling Bella

I smirked and turned to charlie I took tap my hat over to him "nice doing business with you chef" I said as I walked out of the door as I heard Felix telling him the rules about not contacting Bella at all unless I give permission I got into the car and we drove off after 30 min I turned and smirked at Bella

"welcome home kitten" I said smirking as I got out of the car

"put her in my room" I said to Felix he nodded and took her upstairs I then turned to Alec

"Alec go get your sister and send her up to my office" I said he nodded his head and left I then turned to everyone else

" you are all dismissed for the rest of the day" I said everyone nodded and left all in different directions

I walked into my office and sat down in my chair I took some pills I then heard a knock at the door

"enter Jane" I said I smiled as I saw her come skipping in

"you called Mr Mcullen she said I stood up

"yes Jane I have a new job for you" I said she smiled at me

"i have a girl that I like a lot her name is Isabelle as of now you will be her guard you will go everywhere with her I assigned jarred and Paul and SAM to look after her also" I said she nodded her head

"go now leave" I said as I pointed to the door she nodded and left I got up and walked out of my office to my room I smiled as I walked in and saw Bella siting on the bed she looked up at me and frowned and looked away I walked over to her

"don't turn away from my love" I said as I lifted her chin up she looked at me and turned away and got up

"where are you going" I asked she turned around and looked at me

"to shower got a problem with it" she hissed I glared at her and she glared right back she then left

I sighed and started to get undress when Bella came back into the room

"hey where are the- holy shit your hot" she said I smirked at her she then glared at me

"i mean its hot in here anyway where are the towels" she hissed I laughed and pointed to a closet she then turned to left

"you know kitten if you want to look all you have to ask hell you can even lick if your good" I said smirking she gave me the finger and walked into the bath room I then started to laugh my ass off

* * *

****** auther note ******

**what do you think..? this just came to me as I was watching good fellas tell me if you want me to keep going with this story or stop it **

**love**

**alexis aka hardy101**


	2. Chapter 2 the dark ages

Bella's Provo

I woke up the next day to see the room was empty good I remember what happen after my shower

_~ flashback~_

_I got out of the shower and changed into a tank top and shorts and walked out to the bedroom to see Edward in the bed watching TV _

"_uh so where am I sleeping" I asked as I looked around the room to see him patting the bed_

"_you got to be kidding me" I asked as I looked at him he shocked his head_

"_i am not sleeping in that bed with you" I said as I crossed my arms_

"_fine sleep on the floor then" he said as he turned off the TV I kept looking at him he turned off the light and rolled over_

_I huffed and got into bed I heard him chuckle "screw you" I said he laughed "nah that's your job love" he said back I huffed again and faced away from him I soon fell asleep _

_~ end of flash back~_

so here I am now looking around the room to hear someone knock on the door

"come in" I said with a sigh I heard a laugh but it was a female I soon saw a young girl peak her head through the door

"hey Isabella I am Jane and I am your personal body guard I will follow you around every where and help you when ever you need my help" she said with a smile I frowned

"okay" I said unsure

"come on breakfast is waiting" she said as she lead me out of the bed room to a huge hallway down a large stairway into a huge dinning room I saw Edward and everyone in there siting down

"how was your night Bella" he said with a smirk I huffed at him and sat down in the chair Jane pointed out to me

"hello Mrs swan my name is Kelly and I am the chef here what would you like for breakfast" a older lady said with a sweet voice I turned and smiled at her she remind me of my mother oh how I miss my mom I sighed

"toast and eggs would be fine" I said with a smile she nodded and left I turned and glared at Edward

"what" he said with a confused face expression

"why did you do this to me" I asked just then Kelly came back with my food I was surprised by how fast she made it she sat it down in front of me. I smiled and said thanks she smiled and walked away I looked up from my food and saw Edward looking at me

" what would you like to do today love" he asked I glared at him

"you did not answer my question Manson" I hissed he turned and glared at me

" I do not owe you and answers swan just be happy that I took you away from that shit of a father" he hissed I looked at him with my mouth wide open I then shut it and glared at him

"i would rather be with my abusive father then be with a dickhead like you" I hissed back

"watch that mouth swan" he hissed back I saw everyone looking at us with there mouth wide open

"or else what" I said to him with in seconds he got out of his seat and was in front of me holding my chin up to look at him

"i will teach you how to use that dirty mouth of yours on something better" he whispered in my ear I turned to look at him

"is that why you brought me here to make me one of your whores" I asked as i looked at him

"because I am not a whore got it Manson" I hissed he turned and look at me

"i Owen you Bella you are mine you will do what ever I say got it.. if I asked you to get on your knees and suck you will do just that if I ask you to finger your self in front of every person in this room you will" he said I looked at him

"and if I asked you to fuck the shit out of me in front of my parents you will do just that" he yelled at me

"fuck you" I yelled and got up

" oh dear god don't tell me your a virgin" he said chuckling I looked down to the floor and everyone gasped

"mm you are" he said he then grabbed my from behind and nibble on my ear lob

"i cant wait to stick my cock into your tight little pussy of yours and see the blood leak down" he whispered into my ear I kneed him in his balls and walked away I heard heals clicking and knew it was Jane

I walked into Edwards bedroom sat on the bed and screamed

"Isabella" I heard Jane asked I turned and looked at her

"please Jane just Bella" I said she nodded and walked in and sat on the bed with me and rubbed my back

"you knew is- I mean Bella Edward is really not a bad guy" she said I turned and laughed at her

"yeah and I am Mary Poppins" I said laughing she chuckled

"you know he saved me and my brother"Jane said I turned and looked at her

"what" I said confused she sighed

"Bella I am going to tell you my story okay" she said I nodded my head at her

"my dad he was one of Edwards clients" she said I nodded at her to go on

"my dad he used to abused me and my brother Alec and he rapped me " she said I looked at her

"well one time when my dad hit me really bad I ran upstairs to Alec room and he held me as I cried my dad came into the room and forced him self on me he made Alec watched as he rapped me then he forced Alec to rape me of course Alec refused my dad started to hit Alec a lot he finally got Alec on top me and pulled down Alec pants and held a gun to my brothers back" she said crying I held her hand and told her to go ahead

"he laughed as my brother thrust into me he then made Alec to pound into me after that he made Alec do that to me every night well one night we was in the living room our father was yelling at me and Alec because of our grades my dad pulled me and held my behind as he told Alec to fuck me but Alec refused" she said in a whimper I squeezed her hand tightly

"my dad pushed me away and went after Alec he started to hit Alec over and over again It was really bad blood was everywhere I jumped on my dads back as he was hitting Alec and bit his ear he let go of Alec and slammed me into a wall I fell to the ground as I watch my dad beat my brother to death I tried to get up but it was to painful to move" she said

"well Edward decided to make a surprise visit he heard the yelling and told his men inside the house Felix pulled my dad off my brother as Edward ran over to me and picked me up he gave me to peter to take me and Alec to the car as we was walking out I heard yelling and then I heard a gun shot I hide me head into peters shoulder he kept whispering to me it was going to be alright but I know It was not going to be alright" she whisper

"Edward walked out covered in blood I finally realized it was my dads blood Edward took me and Alec in he gave us a home food and love he was like a father to us he cared about us it took me three years to finally trust Edward" she said sniffling

"how old are you" I asked

"i was 12 when my father started to abused me and Alec 14 when Edward saved us and 16 when I started to finally let Edward and everyone else in" she said I nodded my head I felt so bad for her she did not need any of that to happen to her I am happy for Edward saving her

suddenly there was a knock at the door "come in" I whispered

"hey Jane do you mind if I talk to Bella alone" I heard Edward say jane turned and looked at me I nodded my head she hugged me and kissed me on the check on left

when the door closed he turned to look at me and frowned

"Bella i-" he started to say but I turned my head away from him he sighed again

"okay I deserved that I did Bella look can you listen to me please" he said I turned and glared at him

"why should I" I yelled to him

"because I fucking love you okay" he yelled he then turned and walked out side on the botany I sat there dumb snapped for a few minutes I then finally got up and went outside also

I saw him leaning on the railing and looking out into the sun set

"Edward i-" I started to say but he stopped me

"Bella cant you see I love you god dammit I fucking love you" he hissed

"how can you love me Edward you barely know me" I said back he then turned and faced me

"Bella the way you looked the way you looked at me I felt something I felt it Bella I love you please would you just give me a chance" he said pleading

"Edward I don't-" but I couldn't finished because Edward smashed his lips to mine I was shocked at first but I then kissed him back his lip darted out and licked my lips asking for me to let him so i did I started to moan into his mouth he picked me up and took me to the bed and sat me down he then got on top of me and started to attacked my lips

when I couldn't breath anymore he started to lick my sweet spot on my neck I moaned but I knew I had to stop it before we got any father

"Edward" I said he turned to look at me

"Bella you cant sit there and tell me you don't want this and you did not feel a thing" he said as he started to nibble on my ear

"Edward I did feel something and I do want this but its too early" I said he stopped and looked at me and sighed

"Edward but I will give you a chance just please don't screw this up" I said to me him he flashed me a hot ass smiled and kissed me again I laughed and smiled

then there was a knock on the door Edward groaned and said come in he got off of me and we saw Alec come into the room

"Edward the cars ready" Alec said Edward nodded and left

"where are you going" I asked he smiled at me

"we are going to the mall and get you some new clothes" he said is sighed

"Edward I don't like when people buy stuff for me" I said as I got up and looked at outside the window

"Bella your dating me now I am and will buy you anything okay" he said as he came up behind me

"i am not going to win this fight am i" I asked he shocked his head I sighed

"fine get out" I said as I pointed to the door he looked confused

"so I can get changed" I said he then smiled

"you know I am going to see that sexy ass body naked sooner or later" he said smirking

"get out Manson" I hissed he chuckled and laughed I shocked my head I went through my closet and got on jeans and a black shirt with sneakers I walked into the hall way to see a guy waiting for me

"good evening Bella I am Felix" the guy said smiling I nodded my head to him

"come lets go see Edward" he said smiling I nodded my head and we walked down the large stairway to see Edward and everyone else waiting for me by the door with a smirked on there face I blushed and walked over to Edward he smiled at me and held my arm

SKIP TO THE MALL

we got into the mall and everyone was looking at me and Edward I blushed and Edward chuckled

"you know your going to have to get used to all the attention people will be kissing the ground you walk because your dating the most powerful est mobster out there" he said smirking I looked at him and shocked my head

we was in holster when Edwards phone rang he look at me and whisper sorry and left to take the call I kept shopping he finally came back in and kiss me

"everything okay" I asked as I went to get the bags but he got them for me

"yeah just business" he said sighing I knew he was lying

"don't lie to me" I said as we walked out of holster and walked to the food court

"it was your dad" he said sighing

"oh what did he want" I asked confused

"he wants more drugs" Edward said

"wow he gave his daughter up to pay for drugs and now he wants more what the fuck" I hissed he smiled

"i know bells I know" he said

"you ready to go" he asked I nodded my head we got into the car and drove home when we got there we saw a black truck out front of the house

"what the hell" Edward said

"that's charlies car" I said what the fuck is he doing here

we got out of the car and went in side to see charlie fighting with Edwards guys Edward set my bags down and glared at my dad

"what the fuck are you doing here" he hissed my dad turned around and smiled at me

"i came to see my little girl" my dad said smiling I rolled my eyes I felt Edward grabbed my hand and squeezed it hard

"do you not get the whole don't go near her without my permission" peter said to charlie charlie glared at peter

"shes under age and I am her parent I can see her when ever the fuck I want" charlie said

"i will be 18 in two says thank you very much" I said everyone looked at me and charlie looked confused

"Bella you mean you want to stay here" charlie said as he moved closer

"yes I do now leave" I said as I pointed to the door

"what the fuck did you do to her Manson" my dad yelled Edward let go of my hand

" I did not do shit to her charlie all I did was show her love" Edward yelled

"you touched my baby girl" charlie said as he punched Edward I gasped and Felix grabbed me and out me behind him as Alec and peter grabbed charlie

Edward punched charlie in the ribs and I flinched Edward then punched charlie in the face "if you ever go after me like that again I will kill you" Edward growled and brushed off his shoulders he turned to look at me and frowned

"see Bella do you see what kind of monster he is" charlie said as he coughed out blood

I looked at Edward and saw his face "hes not a monster you are" I said I looked at Alec and Alec nodded and took charlie outside I turned to see Edward looking at me I grabbed my bags and Jane helped me and we went upstairs leaving a very sad Edward behind

"here you go Mrs swan" Jane said smiling I nodded my head and she left I put my clothes away and jumped into the shower

AFTER SHOWER

I got out of the shower and had a towel on to see Edward siting on the bed with his head in his hands I walked over to him and sat down next to him I took a deep breath and pushed his head so it was leaning on my shoulder I heard him take a deep intake and look at me

"i am sorry" he said to me I sighed

"don't be its your job I understand I told you I will behind you one hounded percent and I meant it" I said as I ran my hands through his head he looked at me and before I knew it Edward had me pined agents he bed

"Edward" I said he looked at me and I saw his eyes watering

"Edward" I said a bit sadder again and I kissed him "you are not a monster" I said to him but he pulled up and sat down at the end of the bed with his head in his hands again I came up behind him

"Edward you are not a monster do you hear me" I said to him he looked up at me

"Bella yes I am I kill people" he said I sighed again

"Edward look at me so what if you kill people its your job I love you okay that's all that matters" I said he did not replied back so I started to nibble on his ear

"let me show you that you are not a monster" I whisper in his ear he looked up at me and I pushed him back as I got on top of him with my towel still on

I kissed his lips then I nibbled on his ear after that I ran my lips lower and lower until finally I got to where I wanted him I pushed his jeans down but he stop me I looked at him

"suck later fuck me now" he whisper I obeyed I let him flip me over as he took the towel away from my body I was freezing and he saw he kissed my lips and then sucked on my boobs it felt so good he then ran his tongue over my hot sex and started to nibble at it

"Edward" I moaned he looked up at me

"what do you want Bella" he asked

"fuck me Edward please" I begged he nodded

"this will hurt I am so sorry" he whisper as he entered me I stiffen as he broke past my barrier he saw a few tears fall but he kissed then away

"i am so sorry love" he said over and over again he finally let me adjust to his size when I felt less pain I moved in him and he moaned I started to pump in and out he took that as I was ready and he started to thrust inside of me

"harder Edward" I moaned into his ear he started to pound into me

"oh god Bella" he moaned I started to nibble on his ear at that second his tongue ran over a spot on my neck a few seconds later I felt him bit into my skin and I screamed

"who do you belong to Bella" he said

"you" I whisper

"no Bella I did hear you I said who do you belong to" he growled

"you oh god I belong to you Edward Anthony Manson" I yelled he smirked as I cummed

"cum for me Edward show me I really belong to you" I whisper in his ear

"oh god" he moaned as he cumed into me we both moaned as he pulled out of me missing the contact already he pulled me to his side and wrapped a arm around me "thank you" he whispered agents my lips I nodded and fell to sleep

Edward Provo

I awake to here my cell phone ring I turned over and answer it

"hello" I mumble

"ahh Mr Manson long time no see" I heard a familiar voice say I shot out of bed

"what can I do for you aro" I asked as I climb to the end of the bed to talk so I wont awake Bella

"well I would like to have a meeting you know to catch up my boy" I heard him say I felt someone behind me and knew it was Bella

"come back to bed" she whispered in my ear I smiled and kissed her

"i don't know aro I am kind of busy" I said I heard Bella giggle as I attacked her lips

"well you must have some time for your favorite client" I heard him say I sighed

"and plus news is you got a new girl I would love too meet her" I heard him say

"sure aro why not" I sighed

"great I will see you at 2 until there Manson" he said as he hung up I throw the phone on the floor and looked at the time ugh 11 I got to get up

"bells go back to bed I got to take care of some shit okay" I said she nodded her head and turned over I kissed her one last time and got on boxers with jeans and walked out

"good morning Mr Manson would you like anything for breakfast" Kelly asked me as I walked down the hallway I shocked my head

"but we are having the vulture over for lunch" I said I saw her roll her eyes and walked away I walked into the game room where everyone was at they all looked up at me

"morning boss" I heard Felix say

"morning" I mumble

"how was the sex" I heard Jacob asked I shot my head to him and raised my eye brow

"come on Manson everyone from Canada heard you and Bella screaming" Jerry said while everyone else chuckled I laughed and rolled my eyes

"aro called" as I said this everyone got quiet

"what he want" Felix asked

"he wants to meet Bella word is everyone knows that I got a girl" I said sighing everyone nodded

"he said everyone is coming with him so peter and Alec you will be with Bella at all times got it I don't want any one going near her not even James" I hissed the last part everyone nodded there heads

"they will be here at 2 so get ready" I said as I left everyone nodded and followed me out I walked up stairs to my room and jumped in the shower I was so lost in thought that I dident hear the bathroom door open I felt someone put there hands on my waist and kiss me

I smiled and turned to Bella and attacked her lips she moaned as nibbled on my favorite spot

"who was on the phone this morning" she asked but it came out as a moaned

I stopped and looked at her she turned and faced me and I sighed

"Bella there this mob in Italy they been wanting to take over my mob for ages the leader is aro he dose not like that I am 19 and became the most powerful mobster at a young age he wants me out of business and will do anything to make sure that happens and that means even coming after you" I said as I saw her face

"hes coming over today to meet you and to have a meeting with me Bella I want you to stay as close as possible with all day and if im not there by your side Alec peter and Jane will be there okay" I said I saw her nodded

"don't walk off by your self don't go anywhere by your self not until they leave" I said she nodded and said she promise I kissed her and we got out of the shower we got dried off I put on my dress up pants with a white dress up shirt while Bella looked hot she had on light wash skinny jeans and a nice dress up shirt with boots it looked sexy we heard the door Bella I looked at the time 2 on the dot where did the time go I sighed and held my arm out for Bella she smiled and took it we walked down the stairs to see aro standing there with a couple of his guards I noticed that James was not there with him good

"ahh Manson its been a while" aro said as he hugged me and Alec and peter stood next to Bella

"yes aro it has been a while" I said as I looked at aro

"so where is she where this girl I have been hearing so much about" aro said as he looked around I grabbed bells hand

"aro this is Isabella swan Bella this aro vulture" I said aro smiled at her I could see lust in his eyes

he grabbed her hand and took her hand into his and kissed "ah pleasure to meet you Isabella" he said as he held her hand a little to long Bella took her hand away and stood by me

"yes it is very nice to meet you aro" she replied as she rolled her eyes I chuckled and she flashed me a smile

"master Manson lunch is ready" Kelly said as she entered the room I nodded and smiled

"shall we" I said everyone nodded I grabbed Bella hand I saw the way aro was watching her and kept licking her lips I stopped Bella and she looked at me my guys stooped but I told them I will be there in a second they nodded and went into the dinning room and shut the door as soon as the door closed I pushed Bella up agents the wall

and attacked her lips she moaned into my mouth I then licked her neck

"Edward not now we got guest" she whispered into my ear

"i don't care I need you" I said as I pushed down her jeans and pushed down mine

"Edward i-" she started to stay but screamed when I slammed into her I covered her mouth

"shh love we got to be quiet" I whisper in her ear she nodded her head and I started to pound into her

"oh god" she moaned I started to go faster and faster I cover my mouth with her screams we final cumed at the same time I then rested my forehead agents hers

Bella Provo

after that little ambushed in the hallway by Edward I felt so good we walked into the dining room and everyone looked at us I blushed and sat down next to Edward as he held my hand under the table

"so Isabella tell me about your self" aro said as he sipped on his wine I looked at Edward and he nodded

"well I am 17 I will be 18 tomorrow I uh like to read and I love to just be my self" I said he nodded and smiled

"my you are a young girl" he said as he licked his lips at me I rolled my eyes and took a sip out of my wine

"you know what they say the younger ones are always the wildest in beds" aro said with a smirked

I rolled my eyes and took another sip of my wine

"get on your knees Bella and suck" he said with a smirked

I chocked on my wine and started to cough

"Bella" Jane said as she rushed to my side with a glass of water as Edward rubbed my back as I kept coughing I took a sip out of the water and thanked Jane

"what did you say aro" I said as I turned to look at him he just sat there smirking I looked over and saw Edward eyes was black

"you heard me get on your knees and suck" he repeated I started to laugh

"im waiting bitch" he said

"oh hell no who the" I started to say but Edward cut me off

"Bella shut up aro I think its time for you to go" Edward hissed

"no I think its not" aro replied with a smirk I looked at aro

"aro leave now" Edward growled aro started to laugh he then took out his gun and Edward and his guys did the same Alec and peter grabbed me and put me behind them

"get them out of here now" Edward growled to his man

"i will see you soon my cutie" aro replied as he licked his lips and left I turned around and look at Edward

"what the fuck Bella" he hissed I was confused

"what" I said back

"i told you not to fucking talk god dammit why cant you follow a easy ass order" he growled everyone else was siting around and watching the fight

"you fucking kidding me I am not going to stand around and let him treat me like shit Edward you did nothing you just sat there and let it happen" I yelled

"i was about to until you open your fucking mouth and started to get him pissed" Edward yelled I looked at him

"so what your saying is I cant stand up for my self" I hissed

"no" he yelled "not in front of people like aro dammit Bella he could of gotten a hold on you and fucking shot you" Edward yelled at me

"you know what Edward screw off" I yelled as I walked to the door but felt Edward grabbed me

"i am trying to fucking protect you" he yelled into my face

"i am not a fucking babe I don't need you to do shit for me all I want you to do is to fuck off and leave me alone" I hissed as I left I walked out of the door to see the driver of the car siting by the car doing nothing he saw me coming and straighten up

"hello Mrs swan where can I take you today" he asked

I gave him the address and he nodded his head and opened the door for me

"Bella" I heard someone yelled I looked up to see Edward running out with Jane and Alec and peter

"please hurry up" I said to the driver he nodded the car and we drove off I looked behind me to see peter and Alec get into a car and follow me I sighed and lay down on the seat

auther note

yes this chapter is kinda dark i guess but i got plenty more coming

please review and dont forget to look at my other storys:)


	3. Chapter 3 meeting the family

Bella's Provo

"Mrs. swan we are here" the driver said to me I looked up and saw we was indeed there I smiled and thanked him

"shall I wait here" he asked I nodded and got out of the car I walked up to the place and looked around until I found what I was looking for

"mom" I said I touched the stone and fell down to my knees and started to cry

"mama why did you had to leave us" I said crying

"this is all your fought" I yelled

"if you would of never left us dad would not of turned out the way he is you broke this family apart and because of you I have to pay for it each and every night" I sobbed

"did you not care about us why did you have to leave" I said as I cried

"damnit I need you mom I need you but you had to go on and kill your self you left us you left us broken you left me mama and you promised you would never leave me but you did" I said I clutched the ground

"I hope you are happy mother because you took the cowards way out you killed your self how could you be so fucking stupid" I yelled as I cried

"I hate you I hate you for leaving daddy I hate you for leaving me I hate you for all of this I hate you" I yelled as I buried my head to the ground

A few minutes later I started to move

"I hope you are happy" I whisper as I got up and turned around but I stopped and look at Edward dead in the eyes he sat there with a heart broken expression

"Bella" he said but I looked at him and fell to the ground he ran to me

"Bella" he yelled and grabbed me

"Bella wake up" he yelled but all I saw was my mothers face smirking at me and then nothing but black

"damnit get help" was the last thing I heard as the blackness took over

Edwards Provo

I watched as Bella left the house

Damnit guys lets go get here the guys nodded and we got in the car we followed Bella to the cemetery

I got out and held my finger up they nodded and I walked up to here Bella yelling at her mom

"I hope your fucking happy mother because you took the cowards way out and kill your self" she yelled after she got done yelling she turned and faced me and fell to the ground I ran up to her

"Bella" I yelled as I shocked her

"Bella wake up" I yelled as she started to close her eyes I looked at my guys

We carried Bella to the car and took her back to the mason and the doctor came running up to me

"what happen here" he said

"she fainted" I replied he nodded and took her from me I just sat there looking at Bella as he started working on here a hour later he said she will be fine and he left the room

I felt something vibrate and found out it was my phone

"what" I growled

"well hello to you to son" I heard my mother voice say on the other line

"hello mother" I sighed Esme is not my real mother Esme and Carlisle adopted me I have a twin sister and a step brother my sister Alice is my twin and my real sister Esme and Carlisle adopted me and Alice

"son I heard you have a new lady in your life" she said I sighed again

"yes mother that is right" I said

"good we will be there tomorrow to meet her" she said

"but mother-" I tried to say but she hung up

"fuck" I hissed just then Bella eyes flipped open I gasped

"Bella babe are you okay" I said as I raced over to the bed and grabbed her hand but she flinched it back she must of saw the hurt in my eyes because she grabbed my hand

"Bella please I can not take the fighting anymore please" I begged she sighed and nodded

I moved in the bed with her and pulled her to me I held her closely

"so" I said she looked at me

"so" she asked

"so my parents and brother and sister are coming to meet you tomorrow … how about them cowboys" I said

"what hold up back up rewind" she said I sighed

"how bout them cowboys" I said smiling

"no mason before that" she said

"uh my family is coming to meet you tomorrow" I said as I turned the other way

Next thing I know she slapped me upside the head

"what the hell" I hissed as I rubbed the spot where she hit it

"you're a jackass you know that" she hissed as she rolled over I smiled and started to suck on her neck she moaned I then started to inch my way down to her shoulders she gasped

I then started to grip her breast but she pulled my hand away "no" she said I was shocked by her words coming out of her mouth

"but" I said she shocked her head

"why the fuck not" I hissed

"sorry I don't fuck jackasses" she said smirking

"I am Horney babe I need you" I said

"to bad" she said

"fine ill just jerk off right here in front of you" I said with a smirk

"good night" she said as she turned off the light I gasped at her and mutters profanities under my breath as I made my way to the bath and got to work on making Edward jr go to sleep finally 10 minutes later Edward jr was sleeping like a babe I walked into the room and saw Bella sleeping I got into bed and mutter bad stuff under my breath and fell to sleep

Bella Provo

I woke up the next morning to see Edward sleeping I smirked and got up to take a shower as I was washing my hair I felt arms snake their way through my hands I looked turned around and looked at Edward I started to move but he slammed me into the tile wall

"no your not leaving I had to freaking take care of my self last night that's not happen again" he said as he slammed his dick into me I screamed

He then started to thrust in and out and we both started to moan

"go- I-miss-this-so-bad" he said between thrusts' and I moaned in response

"god babe I love you" he growled as he started to go fast I moaned as he picked me up and started to go deeper and deeper

"oh god Edward right there" I yelled he smirked at me

"right here babe" he said as he hit the spot

"god yes right there" I screamed a few seconds I cumed

" oh god almost babe almost" he said as he started to go faster he finally cumed

We hurried up and washed our self's off and walked into the bedroom as I started to get dressed there was a knock on the door I had a bra and jeans on while Edward had boxers on

"come in" Edward said but then tried to say stop because he saw I was not dressed but it was too late

"damn" we heard I snapped my head up and looked at Jacob sitting there smiling at me I blushed

"what the fuck you want black" Edward hissed as he stood in front of me I laughed and put my shirt on

"your parents are here they are in the meeting room" Jacob said as his eyes traveled all over mine Edward Sam this and got pissed

"get the fuck out black" Edward hissed Jacob left with a smirk on his face I faked gagged and Edward laughed as he got dressed on his suit on I walked over to him and helped him put his coat on and kissed him I had on jeans with a really cute dress up shirt and boots he smirked as he saw me

"ready" he said I nodded and we walked down the hall Jacob and alec was watching me

"stop staring at my ass boys" I said behind me I heard Edward growled but I took his hand and rubbed it he smiled

We was at the door but he stopped and faced me

"Bella before we go in there I must warn you" he said

"about" I asked confused

"my sister in law Rosalie she dose not like people she has been through a lot but that's not my story to tell" he said frowning I nodded and we walked in the room just then everyone's head snapped open

"mother father what a pleasure" Edward said as he kissed his mom and her cheek and hugged his dad just then he came by my side

"mom dad this is Bella" Edward said Edwards mom hugged me and smiled

"welcome to the family" she whispered I nodded and smiled

"thank you" I said then Edward dad came and hugged me we then heard a throat clear

"oh Bella this is my older brother Emmet" Edward said to a tall buff guy just then Emmet picked me up and smiled and twirled me around

"welcome to the family sis" Emmet said as he put me down I smile

"and this is Emmet's wife Rosalie" Edward said to the tall blond girl who looked like a supermodel

What surprised everyone was she hugged me and smiled

"welcome Isabella" she said smiling

"thanks Rosalie" I said as I hugged her back I looked at Edward and saw his mouth was open as was everyone's else

"oh please your family call me rose" she said smiling as she let me go

"well then you call me Bella" I said smiling back

"deal" she said I saw Edward with a huge smile on his face

"Bella" Edward said as he got my action I looked at him

"this is my sister Alice and my brother in law jasper" Edward pointed to a short girl with spiky hair and a guy with blond hair the guy came and hugged me

"welcome" he said in a Texas accent it made my heart melt and Edward saw this and growled at jasper jasper laughed and let go of me

Alice just sat there giving me a dirty look I looked at Edward confused he looked just as confused

"Alice dear say hi to Isabella" Esme said but Alice laughed and walked out the door jasper frowned and said sorry and went after his wife

"I don't know what is wrong with her she is never like this to new people" Esme said everyone else nodded I just sat there confused

Everyone started to talk to each others so rose took this time to talk to me alone

"Bella I am sure Edward told you how I do not like people" rose said I nodded

"well there is a reason why" rose said

"I was engage to be married before I meet Emmet to a guy name Royce king I really did not like him that much but he could give me what I wanted a family a kid of my own well I was on my way home from work one night and I only lived down the corner so there was no since to call for ride well as I was walking down a ally way I saw Royce and his friends they was drinking short story short they attacked me and raped me and left me for dead I was slowly dieing but I got lucky Carlisle found me and took me home and took care of me I soon fell in love with his son Emmet and a year later me and Emmet got married" rose said

I was speechless' how could anyone do that I mean I fought I had it bad but I guess I was wrong

" wow rose I am so sorry that happen to you" I said with a sad voice she smiled

"don't be sad because I got a lot of good things out of it I got a loving husband a loving family" she said smiling

"and to make it even more perfect I got a new sister" she said as she hugged me

"thanks rose" I said as I hugged her back she smiled and nodded

We walked back into the room to see Emmet and Edward talking privately I saw esme looking worried as she was looking between her two sons Carlisle was no where in the room me and rose looked at each others and walked over to the boys

"fine Emmet but you got to keep rose here and plus it will keep Bella company" Edward me and rose looked at each others

"what are you talking about" we both asked the boys turned around and looked at us Emmet looked at edward and he sighed

"we should tell them now" Edward said Emmet nodded

"tell us what" rose asked

"babe I am joining Edward company" Emmet said

Rose looked scared and I reached for her hand she smiled and squeezed my hand

"me and you will move in here and you will be with Bella more and plus you can keep each others company when me and Edward got to take care of shit" Emmet said rose nodded

"when" she asked

"today" Emmet said rose frowned but smiled when she knew she will be with me all the times

"we have to pack" rose said as we started to walk to the door

"rose Jane peter and alec and the rest of my guys are already at your house packing" Edward said rose nodded

"no" we heard a voice say we looked up at esme and saw she was crying

"mom" Emmet said but Esme yelled

"no I already lost one of my sons to this gang shit I wont lose you two Emmet" she yelled

"ma you did not lose Edward he is right here and you wont lose me" Emmet said

"rose why don't me and you go down stairs and wait for the guys to come back" I said rose nodded and we walked out of the room

AUTHER NOTE

Yes I am ending it there for three reasons

One) because I got a whole bunch of drama coming up for the next chapter

Two) my hands hurt from all this writing and plus I got a dislocated shoulder that hurts really bad

Three) my computer is dyeing so sorry

Please review


	4. Chapter 4

Edward Provo

as Bella and rose walked out of the room Tommy my guard shut the door and I kicked my feet up and looked at a very pissed off esme I signed

"mom" I started to stop but stopped as she gave me a evil look

"don't Edward I brought you into this family I tried to keep you away from all this shit but it did not work I will not let you bring Emmett into this" she said with a glare and that pissed me off

"its in my blood esme" I growled she got up and walked over to me

" but it did not have to your father gave us to you he called you a basted child dammit Edward I wont let you be like your low life father and right now your acting like him" she yelled and Emmett gasped as did esme

"Edward I" she started to say but I cut her off

" don't call me him I am not him I am doing this job because its in my blood dammit" I yelled and started to walk out the door

"what about Bella" she said

"what" I said as I faced her

"you heard me what about Bella" she said back just then carlisle walked in the door and got by esme side

"what about her" I said

"Edward your putting her in danger now that Bella is in your life they will come after her to get you" she yelled

"esme calm down" carlisle said

"no I will not stand here and watch a Innocent girl get brought into this shit" my mother yelled at my father

"dammit esme its his choice Edward is a fighter its what hes made to be" carlisle said

"i wont stand here and watch Emmett go through all this shit I wont I cant lose both of them" my mother said as she cried

"mom your not losing me" Emmett said about time that basted spoke up

"yes I am Emmett I know the shit that goes on in the mob my great grandfather was a mobster I had to grow up and watch him I had to watch my grand father get gunned down in front of my own house I wont let that happen to you two" esme said crying I sighed and looked at Emmett

"mom I got to do this and you cant tell me to stop this is what I want mom I want to help Edward I want to keep rose safe I am joining ward crew and you cant stop me" Emmett said as he slammed his fist down on the table

"if your in Emmett then I am too" I snapped my head up at the door

"no" esme cried

"mom please we want this we are fighters you got to let us do this" jasper said as he moved behind me

"you got my approval son" dad said as he shocked mine jasper and Emmett hand

"why are you doing this to me" mom said as she cried

"you got to let them be mans esme " carlisle said

"fine" esme said

"fine" we all said

"yes you got my blessing" esme said as she walked out the door I looked and smirked at my brothers

"welcome abored boys now if you excuse me I am going to get my girl" I said as I walked out of the room I saw Tommy and he nodded to me I nodded back I saw esme siting on the couch I sighed and walked up to me and bells room and saw she was not in there

I turned around and saw rose walking in the hallway

"Rosalie" I said she turned and looked at me

"wheres Bella" I asked she then looked worried

"she told me she was going to look for you" rose said

"when was that" I asked

"like ten min ago" rose said

"shit" I cursed and ran down the hallway but stopped when I saw Bella

"oh thank god" I said as I grabbed the book she was reading and throw it to the side of the room and got on top of Bella kissed her

"Edward what the hell" she said between kisses

"i came looking for you and saw you was not in the room I saw rose and asked here where you was at she said you went looking for me about ten minutes ago and I got worried something happen to you" I said as I attacked her lips again

"sorry babe I was on my way to find you but I stopped when I saw the huge library you had" Bella said I laughed

"come on" I said as I got up and pulled her up with me

"where are we going" she said confused

"we are buying you a cell phone" I said as I pulled her out of the room and down the stairs we walked out the door and saw harry cleaning the car I cleared my throat and he looked up

"oh good evening Mr masen eevening Mrs swan" harry said Bella smiled

"harry do you taking us to the mall" I asked

"of course Mr mason" harry said as he opened the door for Bella and my self and then he got into the car

the drive to the mall was fast we got out of the car and walked into the mall we walked to the phone store

"good evening I am Justin may I help you" the guy said as he looked at Bella I growled and pulled Bella closer to me

"yes I am here to buy my girl a cell phone" I said he snapped his head up at me and frowned but hide it behind a fake smile and took us to the phones

we ended up picking out a touch screen

"ready to go baby" I asked she nodded her head we walked out and saw it looked like it was going to rain we got into the and went home as we was pulling up to the drive way I saw three black cars I would know those cars from anywhere

"bells stay close to my side" I said she looked confused but nodded

we walked into the house I saw Tommy and he came up to me

"sir you have guest and I take it you know who it is" Tommy said I nodded my head

"hes out side by the pool waiting for you" Tommy said

"Bella why don't you" I started to say

"uh boss he said he wants Bella to come out also" Tommy said

"shit" I cursed but turned to Bella

"stay close to my side never leave it got it" I said she nodded she looked a little scared

I took her hand and we made our way out side by the pool where everyone was at

"ahoy Edward my boy how grate it is to see you" the basted said to me

" wish I could say the same joey" I hissed

"Edward sweetie I missed you" Elizabeth said as she went up and hugged me but I did not hug back

"Edward I am your mother I deserve a hug" my real wined I looked away

"Edward be nice to your mother" joey hissed

"screw you joey this is my house you don't come in it to tell me what to do" I hissed back by then I had all my boys with me jasper and Emmett stood next to Bella

"what did you say boy" joey said as he got up

"you heard me" I yelled

"you better watch it kid you might be powerful but I am more stronger then you me and my crew can take you guys down in a matter of seconds"joey hissed

"joey my guys already kicked your guys ass would you like to go again" I said laughing

he was about to say something when he spotted Bella next to me

"ahh and who is this pretty little thing another one of your whores Edward" joey said as he got closer to me and Bella

"nah she ain't a whore shes my girlfriend so step the fuck back" I hissed he snapped his head to me

"i am your father you will show me some respect" joey hissed

"hah your not my father and Edward mason don't show anyone respect people show me respect" I said

"you little" he started to say but Elizabeth stopped him

"joey lets just go I can see we are not welcome here" my mother said joey glared at my mother but left with his boys following him

I turned and faced Bella

"Bella" I said but she shocked her head

"its cool im going to get change I am in a swimming mood" Bella said as she left the guys all watched her and I sighed

"who let him in"

"bro no one let them in they fucking burg in" jasper said I nodded my head and walked inside and up to mine and bells room to see Bella putting on her bathing suit top I looked at her and she smiled

"i am going to relax by the pool your welcome to join" she said with a smiled

"i would love to baby but I got a meeting if im done my meeting and your still swimming then ill join you promise" I said I saw he frowned I sighed and kissed her and watched her walk out of the room

"boss time to go" Tommy said I nodded and we walked into my office to see everyone in there siting down

"now boys I have a few things to say" I said everyone nodded there head

"first I would like to welcome jasper and Emmett to the group" I said everyone clapped

"and second we are going to have to step up our game guys no more pushing things off we got to do what we are made to do and that's to protect our family" I said everyone nodded there head

"Alec" I said he snapped his head up

"yeah boss" he said

"i would like you to be with Bella at all times I trust you man my girlfriend life is in your hands if anything happens to her it will be your blood" I said to him he nodded his head

"ill take good care of her" Alec said I nodded my head

"Tommy" I said looking at him

"yes boss" he replied

"your job is to look after rose go everywhere with her and I swear if one thing happens to her not only with ill be after you but her husband will too" I said as I said that Emmett cracked his hands

Tommy gulped and nodded

"she is in good hands boss" Tommy said

"good now tomorrow Demeter and Felix you two are to pay a visit at the newtons house if they don't give us what we want you tell them next they will hear from me and they don't want that" I said to the boys the nodded

"Jamie and Tim you too need to go check up on the Stanley house tell them time is up" I said to Jamie and Tim they nodded and left

"Tyler and jimmy you too need to go check up on the Websters house tell them there money is way over do take care of it don't come home with out my money got it" I said

"got it boss" they replied and left I turned to jasper and Emmett

"jasper and Emmett go pay joey and his crew a visit make sure you make it clear to never burg into my house again take the boys with you" I said they nodded and everyone followed them

"boss what about me" Kevin said as I was walking out the door

"Kevin your free go home to your wife and you new baby girl" I said he shot his head up and looked at me

"thank you so much" he said I nodded and left I got my bathing suit on and saw Bella was tanning on the chair I saw rose next to her I smirked I sneaked behind them and pick Bella up

"Edward what are you doing" Bella hissed I then started to walk to the water

"Edward don't even think about it" Bella said but I kept going

"Edward" she yelled as I threw her into the water she came back up and glared at me

"Edward Anthony mason your dead" she yelled I just smirked but stopped when I saw the evil smirk on her face

oh shit I am in trouble I thought to my self


	5. Chapter 6 YOU MONSTER!

Edward provo

i was siting in my office when there was a knock on the door

"come in" i sighed i am so tired i have been handle with allot of shit and i have gotten no sleep at all

"boss" kyle said i snapped my head and looked at him

" boss its charlie he owes us our pay" kyle said i looked at my desk and look at my plainer well i be damned hes too weeks late

"okay lets go" i said as i got up he helped me put on my coat and gave me my hat i nodded at him and we walked out i got my boys ready and i was about to walk out the door but..

"hey sweetie where are you going" bella said as she walked down the stairs

"gotta pay your father a visit" i said she looked at me

"mind if i go i got to get all my shit i just noticed i don't have my laptop or half of my clothes" she said as she reached me

"bella i-" i startd to say but she gave me her puppy dog eyes

"pwezzz" she said i groaned

"fine lets go" i said she smiled and walked out of the door i turned to my boys smiling

"say anything and ill cut each and everyone of your balls off got it" i said they stopped smirking and reached down on put there hands on the jeans and nodded i smiled and walked out

i got into the car to see bella smiling at me i smiled and kissed her and pulled her into my lap we Finlay pulled up to the house and i saw a couple of cars there

i turned and looked at my boys

"stay close alec watch bella take her straight up to her room and help her pack then get her out" i said as i turned to alec he nodded

"bella stay close to alec got it" i said she nodded and we got out of the car i was about to knock but bella stopped me

"i have a key and i thought this would be a surprise visit" she said dangling the cars in front of my face i smiled and reached down and grabbed the keys and opened the door and slapped her ass she glared at me while i just laugh

"bella oh my is that you are you home" we heard charlie say i looked at alec and he moved really close to bella as she stood really close to him i looked at my boys and nodded at them

"what the fuck are you doing here" charlie said as he saw a couple of my boys walked into the living room i soon followed them with Emmett jasper bella and alec behind me

'hello charlie" i said as i took my hat off he snapped his head up and glared at me but his eyes soften as he saw bella

"my sweet baby girl i missed you" charlie said as he got up and tried to grabbed bella but my brothers blocked his view

"ahh well isent it the cullen boys how sweet the three brothers are all together" charlie said

"bella go get your stuff" i said to her she nodded and her and alec walked away i walked fully into the room to see a whole bunch of tall guys in the room with charlie

i then knew who they was my rival gang the la push pack i glared at them and they glared back

"get lost mason" the leader sam said

"suck it uley why dont you take your boys to the playground this is grown up business" i said smirking his boys just growled .. what are they a bunch of mutts?

i saw bella and alec come down the stairs and bella stood near me

"alec why dont you take bella to the car and wait with her" i said as i stared at the gang in front of me alec nodded and started to leave

"ahh say it aint so is that isabella swan" i heard a deep voice say i snapped my head up too look for the voice

"jac-jacob" my girlfriend said i looked at her and saw her staring at this dark buff guy i glared at him

"hello sweet checks miss me" jacob said smirking

"in your dreams black" bella hissed i smiled at her as she walked to my side and grabbed my hand

"really bella i asked you to be mine that i could give you everything in the world and you choice this cold hearted bastard who dont got a soul" jacob said as he was glaring at me and i glared back

" okay boys no fighting here Edward here is your money please leave" charlie said as he gave me cash i looked at him

"awe come on charlie i want to spend some more time with these leaches" jacob said

"watch it punk you might look buff and shit but that don't mean anything" alec said as he glared at jacob

"or what shorty your going to go get your little fire truck and hit me with it" jacob said and the la push packed all chuckled

"i might be young but that dont mean i wont kick your ass" alec said

"bring it and maybe when i am done kicking your ass i will go after your sweet little sister" jacob said smirking i was about to say something when my brother stepped in

"you know what you want to fight lets go" Emmett said as he cracked his nuckles

"not here. mason control your boys" sam said as he looked at me

"control my boys? why dont you control little mr oh i am so tough over there before i let me guys lose and then we will see who is really the strongest" i said

"look mason just because people look up to you dont mean me and my crew will now back down" sam said as he got into my face i push bella behind me and i looked sam right in the eye

" sam i dont care about who likes me and who dont got it i fight i take care of my family there is a reason why people call me capo die capi thats because i fight like a man i dont take shit from no one you want to sit here and let your crew talk shit to mine then do it but have some balls Samuel you want to sit here and say lets fight then lets because believe me. me and my boys dont stop fighting until we take our last breath now move aside and go back to your side of the city because this is my turf your on" i hissed he glared at me but walked out the door his boys followed him and as jacob went past he blew bella a kiss i glared at him and bella kicked him in the balls

i started to laugh

"way to go bells" jasper said as he high five bella i smiled at her and she smiled back

"bells" we heard charlie say but bella shocked her head and she grabbed my hand i smiled and put my arm on her shoulder and pulled her close to me as we walked out of the door together

we got into the car and sat there staring at each others

"oh god please stop guys i just feel the lust you to are giving off" jasper said i turned and smirked at him and he frowned and looked out the window

we finally pulled up to the house we got out of the car and we walked into the door i saw my mother look at us and frowned and walked away i sighed and took bella to my office and closed my door

i took my tie off and my hat and jacket and sat on my desk and put my feet up i saw bella with a un easy face expression

"whats up love" i said as i made her come over to me and made her sit on my lap she sighed and turned to face

"i am going to say something Edward okay i want you to let me talk don't interrupt" bells said i nodded at her

"promise"she asked as she held out her pinkie i laughed

"promise love"i said as i grabbed her pinkie with mine

she took a deep breath "iwanttojoinyoupleaseohplease" she said really fast

"huh" i said confused

"i-want-to-join-you-and-the-crew-please" she said as she spaced each word out and she was silent to let it sunk in when it finally did i lost it

"what" i yelled she flinched and got up

"Edward you said you would hear me out" she said i looked at her

"are you fucking stupid bella do you have any idea what kind of danger your in by just being my girlfriend"i hissed and she flinched again

"please" she whispered

"no" i growled i then saw her give me the most evil glare ever

"I AM NOT A CHILD EDWARD MASON" she yelled at me from across the desk

"THEN STOP FUCKING ACTING LIKE IT" i yelled she looked stunned and glared and walked over to the door "_oh no she is not running from me i thought to my self"_ i was in front of her before she even knew it i slammed the door and pinned her against the wall

"your not runing away from me isabella not this time" i growled at her

"let go of me Edward now" she yelled and i grabbed on tighter and she gasped

"Edward stop your hurting her" i heard from the door i looked up and saw Esme and my brothers

"leave us alone this is between us stay out of it "i yelled and Esme gasped and i felt bad

"Edward dude your hurting her" Emmett said i looked at bella and saw the pain in her face

"bella" i whisper as i let her go she looked at me and i looked down at her arm and saw it was getting purple

"come on bells" rose whispered as she glared at me and took bella and Esme out of the room as the shut the door my brothers looked at me

"ed" jasper said but i picked up my glass bowl and throw it at the wall they flinched at the sound but still stood up straight

i fell to the floor and pulled my knees up my chest and hide my face in my hands

there was only one thought running through my head

**I AM A MONSTER!**

Arthur note

hope you like it:) i will update soon but right now i am going to write a chapter for sleepless white Wolf

please oh please!

review:)

me like reviews


	6. Chapter 6

My lovely fans. I'm sorry this isn't an update but a lot is going on in my RL. My dad had a knee replacement done so I'm taking care of him. Along with taking classes on line at night for college. I also have a job. So things are a bit crazy right now.

I promise to update soon. So, please don't give up on me.


End file.
